


Bloom

by kurisurent



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Complicated Peter, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool is RIPPED, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Frustrated Peter, Gen, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spideypool - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and romance lmao, basically an excuse to write porn with feelings and plot, peter is a twink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisurent/pseuds/kurisurent
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate ever says to you are 'tattooed' on your arm from the day you're born."Right now, he was approaching adulthood, and the only thing on his mind was the bastard in question. Or, more accurately, on his lower arm. Why of all things did he have to start a conversation like that?But hearing the scuff of two boots behind him startled him. And nothing could have prepared him for the next sounds to come."Title based on song: Bloom by The Paper KitesChapter titles are all songs that are relevant to the chapter's content/mood.*IDK IF I'LL CONTINUE THIS LMAO*





	1. bloom

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4XdnD5c334&list=RDrX0MUa_CuEg&index=8
> 
> Bloom by The Paper Kites. 
> 
> -  
> This is only the beginning/preview of what is to come. I plan for this to be a very long, angsty fic.  
> I'm writing more as we speak. I have yet to find an update schedule. The tags are for things to come- things I plan on adding to this story. Please read them if you're interested.

Elementary school was hell. 

It was getting stares and the little snickers that came out of his classmate’s mouths that really bothered him- but what could he do? Wearing long sleeves wasn’t really viable for the summer, and covering it up with makeup made it look obvious that whatever his soulmate first said (says?) to him is something bad.

  


It really affected his ability to get a job, as well. There was a prejudice around those with suspicious or inappropriate ‘tattoos.’ Legally, employers aren’t allowed to ask about one’s soulmark. But they always found out anyway, especially if the job was a very serious one, like a brain surgeon, or, in Peter’s case, a biochemical engineer. 

  


Right now, he was approaching adulthood, and the only thing on his mind was the bastard in question. Or, more accurately, on his lower arm. Why of all things did he have to start a conversation like that?

Being Spider-man was also a task- but it was something he found himself thinking about more and more often as well. Criminals popping up around the city was an easy distraction from his other worries, but not a positive one. He hadn’t had any close calls yet, thankfully. Petty robbers and graffiti artists were quickly turning into rapists and murderers, though, and he had to prepare himself, not only physically, for the journey that was ahead of him. 

But College came first. Being Spider-man certainly didn’t pay the bills, and he still had a normal life he had to attend to every day. He didn’t want to let Aunt May down, not after he promised her he’d do good, for Uncle Ben’s sake. 

Maybe he had his work cut out for him. He’d made it this far, right? 18 years and counting. But how long did he think he’d be able to last?

  


It was a good day to stand and relax. The night was clear, the police radio beside him was near silent, everything was going good so far. He liked sitting on rooftops to empty his mind. It was like the wind could pass through his brain, taking the negative things with it, sending them to space and beyond. He didn’t want anyone else to bear the burden of being a hero. He couldn’t tell anyone, either. Not Aunt May. Not MJ. Not even his pet fish, (which he believed was dying, by the way.)

So he had it in him to relax. So what? He was only human. Well…… kinda. 

But hearing the scuff of two boots behind him startled him. And nothing could have prepared him for the next sounds to come. 

  
  
  


“Holy  _ shitbiscuits,  _ you  _ do  _ have a nicer ass in person!”


	2. tenenbaum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, i'm sorry. Updates will be very often, though.
> 
> Please leave criticism/feedback/suggestions/encouragement in the comments! I love to read them.  
> If I made any mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Song used for this chapter: Tenenbaum by The Paper Kites
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhuvM5VUpjI&list=RDrX0MUa_CuEg&index=16

The only thing keeping him from bursting out with anger was the initial shock from it all and his natural reaction. He was sassy, it was in his character, so naturally, he’d reply with something equally as offensive.

 

“Are you implying my ass doesn’t look good in the pictures?” He asked, before his face, and mind, both went blank. Oh, wait. Hey.

 

Wait.

 

He turned around to face the other, his eyes narrowing in accusal. He clenched his fists. They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever. 

 

“What the fuck.” Peter said, aloud. And Deadpool looked as wrecked as Peter felt. 

 

“....Spidey?” The red-clad man asked, his hands slowly reaching up to his face. Deadpool clutched his own cheeks. And yes, it all felt as awkward as it seemed. 

 

Spider-man let out a deep sigh, trying to release the pent-up anger he’d had for years, in hopes of evaluating the situation instead of just  _ staring _ at each other. 

 

“So you’re telling me,” He began, through gritted teeth, “that I've sat here, waiting, an entire 18 year’s worth of anger and anticipation, to see  _ you!? _ Who even are you!? Why the fuck are you wearing some dumbass red fucking suit like a dumbass- Copy my style much? Why the fuck are there swords on your back? And why-” He paused, taking a deep breath once again. 

 

“Why. The  _ FUCK. _ Would one start a conversation like that.”

 

Deadpool was taken aback. He raised his hands up in defeat, shrugging. “Hey! How was I supposed to know that the one I get to fuck-”

 

“We will NOT be fucking!”

 

“-would be Spider-man! Fucking.. Spider-man! You know? Well, you don’t, because you’re him… Do you know how many times i’ve beat my meat to oblivion watching that ass in action? God DAMN. I should have kept track, but I know that’s not-”

 

“Can you just shut the fuck up! This is serious! Do you know what you fucking did to me?”

 

It went silent once again for a few seconds. Spider-man sat down on the ledge, resting his elbow on his thigh and his forehead on his hand. 

 

“You must not have any idea how hard it is to get a job with a soulmark like mine. I’d assume you don’t work at all, right? That’s why you go parading around in an off-brand CVS version of my costume, right? Where’d you get it, the Halloween section?” He added, with sarcasm. 

 

Deadpool gasped, comically. “Don’t you EVER disrespect CVS like that! They always sell the best Spidey merch. OH!” He practically sprinted over, a wide grin on his face. Somehow, Spider-man was able to tell he was grinning, even through the mask. Maybe it was the eyes. 

 

“The name’s Pool. Dead. Or, well, since we’re, y’know…” He whispered, “..soulmates and all,” He averted his eyes for a moment. “You should know my  _ real _ name. It’s not special or anything, my identity is pretty open. But when we’re in bed I’d rather have you screaming ‘Wade’ than ‘Deadpool’. Makes me feel like i’m in a bad fanfiction or something.”

 

Peter gawked. “So…  _ you’re _ the one Mr. Stark advised me to stay away from. And do you ever shut the hell up? I may just take Mr. Stark’s advice and fucking leave.” He stood up. 

 

Wade panicked. “Aha! Wait! Yes! I can shut the hell up! I can- uh, do whatever you want! Fuck, shit, uh, let’s just talk this out! We’re soulmates! At least let me know your name?”

 

Peter sighed. “How do I know I can trust you? I fucking don’t. I don’t. Meet me here again tomorrow, same time. I need some time to think about this.”

 

Deadpool watched in half excitement and half disappointment as Spider-man swung away.

 

-

 

Deadpool was in shock, once again. He was tempted to lift his sleeve, double-check the words on his arm, but how could he forget? They were the only thing of his old self that he had left. Despite the scarring, the soulmark bled through. It gave him a reason to keep going some days. Knowing there was someone out there specifically for him. Someone that would love him. Someone that would care. Not to mention it was fun to show his friends back at Sister Margaret’s his little trophy- some people had such boring soulmarks. Yet he was blessed with this! It was like sunshine peeking out of the clouds. Well, if the sunshine was the word “ass” and the clouds were his ugly-ass, rat-through-a-blender-skin. Then sure. 

 

But Spider-man! Oh, dear Jesus, dear God, dear whoever is up there, making the decisions, dear matchmaker from heaven, yes! How fucking convenient was it that the one who he’d pined over for the last few years turned out to be his  _ actual soulmate _ . Spidey was stuck with him now, right?

 

-

 

“So I guess I was wrong.” Deadpool muttered. 

 

It was the next evening. Wade sat atop the same building he met his beloved, at the same time as the day previous, sulking, naturally. Of course, even his literal soulmate wouldn’t come back for him. He was useless. Ugly. Annoying. Spidey complained about him from the very beginning. What was he  _ thinking? _ Who’d come for  _ him? _ He was fucked up in more ways than one, and the entire world knew it! The hero hadn’t even met him yet, but was already warned to stay away! His soulmate. His actual soulmate. This was supposed to be his out. This was supposed to be the solution. This was supposed to be-

 

“Sorry I’m late. Word on the street is you like Mexican food, and I kinda needed a gift to apologize for being so emotional and dramatic yesterday. I could explain now, but I guess we have the rest of our lives for that, don’t we?”

 

Well fuck me. Pause the inner monologue, author. I’m about to go love up Spider-man. 


	3. don't keep driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I update weirdly, but not to worry, I have a permit:
> 
> https://tvgag.com/content/quotes/2493-jpg.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Song for this chapter: Don't keep Driving by The Paper Kites
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aROa_qE2FLM

The hours that came after his first encounter with his soulmate were filled with lots of sulking and self-reflection. Peter’s head couldn’t wrap itself around the fact that he, a superhero, was soulmates with him, a… an antihero? He wasn’t sure what Deadpool was. He just knew that it wasn’t very good. 

 

But he didn’t know the guy. There were rare cases of soulmates, well, fluking. And after hours and hours of over-complicating things and jumping to conclusions, he came out with a single solution. 

He’d meet him. Get to know him, even. And if he decided Deadpool was a person of bad character, he’d step away, and he wouldn’t look back. 

 

Upon arriving, he caught the other in what looked to be deep thought. 

 

He decided to be the one to break the ice. 

 

“Sorry I’m late. Word on the street is you like Mexican food, and I kinda needed a gift to apologize for being so emotional and dramatic yesterday. I could explain now, but I guess we have the rest of our lives for that, don’t we?”

 

Deadpool looked up at him, startled. Surprisingly, even through the mask, Peter could see the smile slowly rise to his face. The anti-hero jumped to his feet, lunging towards him like some type of maniac. 

“SPIDEY! BABY BOY! I MISSED YOU.” 

 

Peter barely escaped the impending rush of black and red that had almost trampled his body. Deadpool wasn’t fazed, though. He simply got back up, giving Spider-man his all again, standing a little too close for comfort. 

 

“I knew you couldn’t resist my beautiful physique, baby. It compliments perfectly with that bubble butt of yours.”

 

Peter blushed, subconsciously gripping his hips. 

 

“First rule: no butt comments.” He put the bag of mexican on the cold cement topping of the roof, sitting down gently. Deadpool followed suit.

 

Peter dumped the bag out, looking toward Deadpool for approval- or, maybe, lack thereof. 

 

“I can either voice my love for your ass, or say aloud all the kinky scenarios I’ve imagined us getting in. And trust me, Spidey, you’re gonna want to choose the first.” He dug in, and didn’t bother to ask questions. Half of his mask was pulled up by now, but Spider-man didn’t look. Not yet. 

 

“I’d rather choose neither. You’re surprisingly easy to please.” He commented, gesturing to the food.

 

“Hell yeah I am, sweet-cheeks. You’re welcome to test that theory anytime.” He smirked.

 

Spider-man rolled his eyes. “Got anything else you wanna say to me? Any more innuendos? Because if not, i’d like to set some ground rules for us.” 

 

“Ground rules are  _ not _ my forte. You’re telling me we can’t just immediately start fucking? You’re telling me we’ll have to make the readers wait to get in on this  _ action?” _

 

He sighed. Did this guy  _ ever _ stop talking? It was like every conversation sparked 3+ side conversations! He’d never get anywhere with questions- He’d have to lay his truth down here and now. 

 

“I’m just going to ignore everything you just said. If you want me to stick around, there are some rules you have to follow. Otherwise, I’m out. I have a reputation to upkeep in  _ and _ outside of the mask. I don’t- I don’t think- You’re not taking this as seriously as you should be. It was playful in the beginning, but can you chill out for like, 5 seconds?” He stumbled over his words, shooting an accusing glare at the other. Deadpool put his hands up, in an ‘i’m innocent’ way, but said nothing. It was a start, at least. 

 

“I’m not too fond of the whole soulmates thing, as you can tell.” Peter started. 

“And I want you to know that I’m trying to walk into this with an open mind. But I’m, y’know,  _ Spider-man _ , and I can’t be seen with an actual murderer- nor do I condone murder. So, that’s rule number one. No murdering, killing, none of it.  _ Ah, I mean rule number two. _ Rule number one is, ‘No butt comments.’”

Deadpool was obviously trying to suppress a laugh.

 

“I have a life. A real, normal life. And you’re going to have to respect that I’m not ready to show you that side of myself right now, nor will I anytime soon. I just- I can’t trust you. I know that sounds bad. But I have to be responsible.”

 

Deadpool swung his legs back and forth, looking down at the ground below them. “Calm. Continue with your rules, Mr. I’m-Responsible-And-I-Don’t-Kill-People.” He obviously didn’t like that rule. 

 

“Okay. Fine. No stalking me, following me, or taking off my mask. No murdering or butt comments, as you already know. Don’t put my life in danger. Don’t bother me when I ask you not to. Don’t tell  _ anyone _ ,” He narrowed his eyes at Wade, “And I mean  _ anyone _ that I, Spider-man, am your  _ soulmate. _ Okay?” 

 

“I’ve got fucking  _ Spider-man _ as my one and only, and you’re telling me I can’t tell anyone? Are you insane? What about my pet turtle? Can I tell my pet-fucking-turtle, Spidey?” He mocked. 

 

“Not even your turtle.” Peter concluded. 

 

“You have to be kidding me.” Wade deadpanned.

Somehow, between their brief conversation and rule-negotiating, he’d eaten 3 burritos and 2 beef enchiladas. Jesus. 

 

“I’m not. If the press finds out, do you know what kind of Hell that would put me through? And what about the long-term effects? What if I decide I can trust you with my identity? Everyone knows who  _ you _ are, and if they see you with me, while I’m not in my mask, they’ll eventually put two and two together.”

 

Wade sighed. “I’m not saying I won’t comply! I’m just complaining to be dramatic, that’s all. Gotta be problematic at all costs, ya know what I mean?” He grinned. 

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.” Peter sighed. 

 

“But there is something I’ve been thinking about. And it has to do with the whole identity thing. As of right now, we’ve never been seen in public together before. Nobody suspects anything. Hell, we met  _ yesterday. _ ” He fiddled with his hands, trying to concentrate on what he wanted to say and how he wanted to say it. “If you and I were to be together outside of the superhero world as of right now- If you were to hang out with the  _ real _ me, nobody would be able to put two and two together, like I mentioned earlier. Because they haven’t seen us together as Heros. But if we hang out a lot as Spider-man and Deadpool, we have to  _ stay _ together as Spider-man and Deadpool. Because once they see you with the real me, they’ll know. If we’re just- Wade and P-” He stuttered, catching himself before he said his name. “If we’re just Wade and  _ Not Spider-man _ , we can have a normal relationship. And this all sounds so confusing and I’m trying not to think about it much because it requires me to put a lot of trust into you and I’m not sure I want to do that, but we don’t have a lot of time to figure this out unless we stop hanging out together until we decide what we want to do: Be Spider-man and Deadpool as soulmates, or be Wade and  _ Not Spider-man _ as soulmates. We can’t have both. The most logical option is, well, the second, but I’m sure you can put yourself in my shoes, right?”

 

Deadpool paused, shrugging as if he were only pretending to listen. He nodded. “Um, yes. I  _ totally _ understand  _ everything  _ you just said, right now.” He smiled. 

 

Spider-man sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

 

“Let me put it this way. The world sees you and I, Spider-man and Deadpool, hanging out and being soulmates, right?”

 

Deadpool nods briefly. 

 

“Then, the world sees Deadpool and  _ Not Spiderman _ hanging out together and being soulmates. Do you get what I’m saying?”

 

Deadpool frowns. “See, this is why you should  _ always _ dumb things down as  _ dumb _ as possible for me, at  _ all _ times. Also, what the fuck. That’s not fair. They can’t just  _ do  _ that.” He crossed his arms, looking out past the city. 

“But if that’s the case for  _ reals _ , then obviously I want whoever’s under the mask. I’m not soulmates with Spider-man. I’m soulmates with you. Whoever you are.”

 

Peter stilled. “That’s the smartest thing I’ve heard come out of your mouth since we’ve  _ met.  _ Hm.”

 

Wade grinned once again, cockily. “Thanks. I received a lot of  _ gold stars _ in kindergarten.”

 

“Aaaand he’s back.”

 

“Never left to begin with, sweet-cheeks.”

 

Peter chuckled under his breath. 

 

“I might just get used to you."


End file.
